


The Full Length

by FH14



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: Alex shows Kyle a special talent he has when they're alone in the bunker.





	The Full Length

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fill for the [Kinktober Challenge](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) prompt "Deep-Throating". This story also contains allusions to past homophobia (like the incident depicted in Season 1, Episode 6). It was originally published on [my DreamWidth](https://fh14.dreamwidth.org/25714.html).

"Fuck," Kyle gasped, leaning further back into his chair.  
  
He had lost count of the number of times he'd called Alex Manes a cocksucker in high school, even though it made Liz mad. But damn if this wasn't the best blowjob he'd ever gotten in his life.  
  
Alex pulled his mouth off his cock, "Am I doing okay?"  
  
Instead of answering, Kyle let out a soft groan, forcing Alex's head back towards his dick. He managed to catch the satisfied smirk on Alex's face before he opened his mouth once more.  
  
"God, did Michael teach you how to do this?" Kyle asked, "Or were you sucking dick in the military too?"  
  
Alex pulled his mouth off his dick, letting a trail of drool dribble onto his mouth. "You really wanna see what I can do?" He gasped, "What you missed out on in high school?"  
  
Kyle nodded, and Alex dived back down, this time swallowing almost all of his shaft. Kyle felt his body go slack for a moment from the sensation, before feeling it tighten again as Alex began swallowing more and more of him.  
  
"Damn Manes," He mumbled. "You're really taking all of it."  
  
Kyle watched in rapt fascination as Alex took another inch before stopping just short of the whole shaft. Kyle felt the other man's tongue shifting along his length as Alex continued to swallow, and he knew that he was struggling to take that final half inch.  
  
_Never handled one as big as mine_, he thought to himself, self-satisfied. He reached out and gripped the hair on top of Alex's head, and forced him further down into his lap.  
  
"There you go buddy," He said, a taunting, yet not unfriendly, edge to his voice. "This is what you want, right?"  
  
He heard Alex groan, and felt the other man slowly relax, letting the full length of Kyle's cock rest in his throat. He let him relax for a moment before raising his head back up, and Alex let out a small whine.  
  
"It's okay buddy, you can do it," Kyle murmured, before thrusting back up into Alex's mouth. As he began face-fucking his friend's mouth, he felt Alex's breathing pick up and saw his eyes, now turned upward towards him, begin to water.  
  
"You're doing so good, taking all of me," he continued. Alex groaned, and he felt something stiff brush up against his leg.  
  
Kyle grinned. _He's loving this, eing used like this. Fuck I was such an idiot. Could've had this anytime I wanted the last ten years._  
  
Kyle felt his own breath begin to hitch, as Alex became more accustomed to his size. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.  
  
"I'm gonna cum," Kyle hissed, "Do you want to taste it?"  
  
Instead of answering, Alex went down on Kyle once last time and held himself in place, his face pressed up against his crotch.  
  
"That's a good boy," Kyle said, before forcing him down further anyway and letting out an animalistic grunt.  
  
He'd never cum like that before. He felt his whole body shake and Alex squirmed, struggling to take all of his load. Before he knew it, it was over, and he released his grip on Alex's head. The other man pulled himself up, coughing, his mouth dipping with a mixture of saliva and Kyle's cum.  
  
"You didn't swallow it all," Kyle chuckled.  
  
"You came too much, bastard," Alex said, his cheeks flushed and his breath still heavy. "Been a while, huh?"  
  
Kyle felt himself caught off guard, "Well, I've been busy with work, and Liz and Max have-"  
  
"Dude, relax," Alex said, managing a quick smile before letting out another cough. "All that means is that you're gonna need some more action, and I since we have this bunker all to ourselves now..."  
  
Kyle felt his cock begin to stiffen again as he sat back up in the chair, leaning forward to smear some of the mess on Alex's face. "I'm listening."


End file.
